


Joy Ride

by TheEmcee



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Complete, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mentions of Ieyasu, Mentions of Mitsunari, Motochika is also kind of an ass, Motonari is an ass, Motonari is kind of jealous of Mitsunari, Not that he'd admit that, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Yaoi, it depends on how you look at it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motonari had just picked his car up from Motochika’s garage that morning and now he was bringing it back. Why? Because he found a questionable…stain on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: I had to write a sequel to ‘I’ll Give You a Ride If You Want’. Actually, my friend Helen gave me inspiration for this one. You’re welcome. Please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!

~…~

Joy Ride

~…~

 

Motonari Mori was not happy. 

He had picked up his car from Motochika’s garage first thing this morning and he had noticed something as he returned from his jog a mere few hours later. On the side, in the small space separating the hood from the rest of the car, in that small crevice, was some kind of white substance. Frowning, Motonari inspected it closely and his blood ran hot and cold all at once as he realized what it more than likely was. 

Furious, he had called Motochika, knowing that he would be there, and demanded that he bring his car back. Of course, he had sounded calm and cool and collected, but Motochika knew him well enough to know that he was truly aggravated and told him to bring his car in around four. He pulled in front of the open garage doors at a quarter to four and parked it in the space it had occupied when he had picked it up yesterday. 

Exiting the car, Motonari leaned against his door and waited for Motochika. His eyes drank in the sight of the garage. There were tools on countertops and in tool boxes, some of which were closed, just as usual. The same oil stains were on the floor and the trash can near the door that lead into the building itself was almost overflowing. Music was playing softly from the usual radio station that Motochika always had on and from the same old player he had when they had been dating. Nothing had changed. Everything was the same. 

He didn’t want to admit that he missed it.

Their relationship had always been up and down. They fed off of each other and brought out the worst in each other. Arguments were always breaking out, one trying to make an ass out of the other, and they had hate sex more than anything else, stinging insults and hateful words being thrown around instead of expressions of love and praise. But not everything was bad. There were times when they could have serious, meaningful conversations, and Motochika could be sweet and endearing when he wanted to be.

And Motonari had always enjoyed being around him when he was in his element: working on cars. Before graduation, Motochika would bring him over to his house, located on the outskirts of the town where there was room to work and where his dad would have bon fires and they could see the stars clearly, and Motonari would watch as Motochika, his dad, and Ieyasu, and then later Masamune after he moved to town, worked on cars. They would talk, shout at each other, music would be playing, Motonari would be doing homework or reading a book, and even though he knew little about cars he would still have fun. Mitsunari was often there and even though he was dating Ieyasu and good friends with Motochika, Motonari hardly talked to him. He never cared for Mitsunari; he always had the suspicion that if Motochika could, he would date Mitsunari. 

That had often been a long-time paranoia-induced thought. Though Ieyasu was Motochika’s best friend, he seemed unusually close to Mitsunari as well and that had always made him hesitant. Motonari could see it even before the first time they had started dating and he saw it even while in a relationship with Motochika. Or perhaps it was all in his head and he had just made every single time they got back together worse because of it. 

“Ah, Motonari. I was wondering if you had arrived yet,” Motochika’s voice brought him back to the present and Motonari turned his cool gaze to his ex-boyfriend. 

Motochika was a handsome man, he always had been, and seeing him in his oil stained jeans and t-shirt, the tattoos on his upper arm showing just slightly from the tight sleeves, filled Motonari with a longing that he hadn’t felt in a while. But he was there for a reason and his anger would not be quelled just by seeing the man.

“You said four, did you not?” Motonari said.

“And as usual, you’re a few minutes early. So, what’s the problem this time?” Motochika asked him, jumping right into it, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Motonari turned and pointed to the white stain, one that could easily be overlooked unless one was searching for it. With a frown on his face, he said, “I saw this this morning on my way back from my job.”

Motochika inspected it for a second before he straightened up and quirked an eye brow at Motonari. He was clearly unimpressed and his express even hinted at amusement on his behalf.

“You made me stay late on a Saturday because of bird crap?” Motochika said. Motonari scowled at him and his eyes narrowed.

“You know as well as I that that is not bird crap, Motochika,” Motonari almost seethed. 

“And just what might it be then?” Motochika asked, folding his arms over his chest and openly smirking at the shorter men now.

“Semen, Motochika. It’s semen,” he replied. Surprise wiped the smirk off of Motochika’s face.

“Semen, you say? And just how do you think it got there?” Motochika said. “You’ve been here before while we’re working. It’s not like we drop our drawers and spank it whenever we feel like it.”

“No, you don’t. But, it’s entirely possible that one of your employees, Ieyasu for example, could be persuaded to have sex on my car by his significant other,” Motonari suggested, his voice as cold as ice. “And seeing as how he was the one who worked on my car last night, I think that he and Mitsunari are the culprits.”

“You’re acting like they’ve committed some kind of felony,” Motochika mumbled.

“They had sex on the hood of my fucking car!” Motonari yelled, glaring daggers at Motochika. “Of course I’m upset, you fool!”

“It was an honest mistake, Motonari. I’m sure that they didn’t mean it,” Motochika tried to reassure him, but the look on his face told Motonari that he wasn’t entirely positive if he meant them or not.

“An honest mistake?! Are you daft, man? You know as well as I that Mitsunari loathes me and would take any chance he could to annoy me,” Motonari raised his voice again, though he wasn’t quite yelling.

“Mitsunari doesn’t hate you. He just doesn’t like you. Believe me, if he hated you, you would know. And I can’t honestly blame him; you’ve always treated him poorly,” Motochika countered. Motonari scowled again.

“There you go again. Sticking up for him even though he’s the one at fault. It would figure,” Motonari hissed.

“It was just sex, Motonari, and they cleaned most of it. Had they gotten that spot, you would never have known about it,” Motochika said.

“That’s even worse!” Motonari shouted. Motochika scrutinized him for a moment before a smirk slowly spread across his face.

“You know, Motonari, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were…jealous? Envious? Covetous?” Motochika said.

“What?” Motonari growled.

“You’ve never had sex inside of or on top of a car, have you?” Motochika asked, stepping closer to him. Motonari stepped back and he felt the car pressed against his backside.

“Why…why are you changing the subject? I want compensation for this,” Motonari demanded. 

“Who’s changing the subject now?” Motochika was close to him, enough so that he was able to encase Motonari between his arms. Heat began to rise to Motonari’s cheeks and he was perfectly aware of how close they were.

“I…”

“Oh, you’re speechless? That’s a first. Well, not really. I’ve struck you speechless before, but you weren’t wearing clothes all of those times,” Motochika smirked and quirked his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Motochika…” Motonari tried to put a warning tone in his voice, but he wasn’t sure how well he did.

“I know we’ve never had sex on a car. I don’t count hand jobs or blow jobs, either. So, want to give it a try? See if you like it?” Motochika suggested. “You did say you wanted compensation, right?”

Motonari didn’t know what to say. How had the situation gotten reserved so much so suddenly? He hadn’t anticipated it going this way at all. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about Motochika being so close, close enough that he could smell him, his scent a unique mixture of sweat, oil, and a musk that belonged solely to the taller man. It was making his body react in a way that it always did whenever he thought about Motochika and he wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or not.

“I’ll take your silence as a ‘yes’,” Motochika said and his lips crashed against Motonari’s in a not so gently manner.

Gasping in surprise, Motonari’s mouth opened and Motochika took the opportunity to delve his tongue into his mouth and explore it. Everything came back to him in that moment, everything that Motonari had tried to forget or suppress, all of the good things that his relationship with Motochika brought him, though they were few and far between, all of it came back. Not that it had ever left, not really, but every kiss they had shared were suddenly reinforced, as though it hadn’t been months since their last one. 

As the kiss began to end, Motonari acted out of instinct and grabbed Motochika’s t-shirt and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together once again. Motochika’s hands gripped his hair painfully and Motonari moaned as their tongues clashed in a battle for supremacy, a battle that Motochika won in the end. Large, rough hands glided from his arm down his arms and his sides until they were suddenly gripping his ass, squeezing it possessively before Motonari was lifted and placed on top of the car.

Motochika pulled away from his lips and kissed and licked Motonari’s neck. His hands squeezed his ass one last time before traveling along his thighs to his crotch. He rubbed at Motonari’s clothed erection, making him shudder and moan, before he bit down on his pale neck hard.

“Ow! Motochika, that hurt, you ass,” Motonari hissed, shoving at his shoulder and glaring at him. Motochika stood up and smirked at him.

“You liked it. Don’t deny it,” he teased. Motonari continued to glare at him, not wanting to admit even to himself that the other was right, he did like it. He had always liked it when Motochika put bruises and marks on his body.

“Aw, you’re pouting,” Motochika cooed mockingly. 

“No, I am not,” Motonari countered weakly.

“Don’t worry, Motonari. I’ll make it up to you,” Motochika said.

He unbuttoned Motonari’s jeans and pulled down the zipper. With a command of, “Lift your hips”, Motochika tugged them down to his knees before he wrapped a hand around Motonari’s hardened flesh. A loud groan escaped the shorter man and Motonari closed his eyes, using his arms to lean back a bit on the hood of his car and relished in the contact. It had been months since he’s had sex, the last time being just before he and Motochika broke up for the fifth time, and he had been neglectful to his own needs here of late.  
Motochika’s mouth wrapped around his cock and Motonari cried out embarrassingly. There was no denying that Motochika knew what he was doing and that he was good at it. His mouth was hot and his tongue was skilled and if there was one thing Motonari would be willing to admit, it was that he missed the sex, regardless of whether it was hate sex or not. 

His arousal mounting, Motonari panted and tried to thrust into that delicious mouth, but Motochika’s hands gripped him and held him in place. Groaning in frustration and hating how much stronger the other was in comparison, Motonari could do nothing except begrudgingly beg for mercy and for Motochika to let him fuck his mouth. But no, Motochika wasn’t merciful, not to him, and he continued sucking his cock, his tongue swirling around the tip and over the slit before he started deep-throating him. 

Before he could stop himself, Motonari released his hot come inside of Motochika’s mouth, his body stiffening and tensing as he reached his peek. Motochika swallowed every last drop before he released his softening cock with a soft, wet ‘pop’. Rising from his kneeling position on the floor, Motochika kissed him hard and briefly before he spat in his hand and coated his fingers.

“Turn over,” he commanded, his voice full of despite, an obvious tent in his jeans, a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin, making his hair cling to his face and neck. It was hot in the garage area, even more so now than it had been ten minutes ago.

Without question or retort, Motonari obeyed and turned around, his hot flesh pressing against the warm metal frame of his car, his ass being presented to Motochika. His right hand caressed his bare cheeks before he slapped the right now hard. A spark of arousal shot through Motonari’s body and his cock twitched in excitement. One coated finger eased into Motonari’s body and moved around every which way. A second was added and Motochika began scissoring him, stretching him as much as he could with two fingers. When a third was added and Motochika began to thrust in and out of him and hitting his prostate with almost every other thrust. Motonari cried out as short bursts of pleasure flooded his senses and it wasn’t long before he was fully erect again, his cock rubbing against his car, smearing precum on it.

A whine escaped him before he could stop it when Motochika withdrew his fingers and Motonari felt his face flush in embarrassment; Motochika was the only one who had ever been able to get him to whine so shamefully. He listened as Motochika unbutton and unzipped his pants and pull himself free; he listened as he spat into his hand once again to lubrication himself. And then, he was pressing his cock against Motonari’s entrance and slowly entering him.

Pain surged through him and Motonari hissed while Motochika moaned. He knew that he was tight; he also knew that Motochika liked that. That was why he wasn’t surprised when Motochika didn’t give him the chance to adjust to his barely lubricated cock. His thrusts were slowly and shallow, though, so he wasn’t entirely dismissing Motonari’s pain and discomfort. Not that Motonari wanted him to be loving and gentle; he liked pain with his pleasure, so this wasn’t entirely bad. 

After a few minutes, Motochika’s pace increased and his thrusts sped up. They were no longer shallow either. Instead, they tried to strike his prostate every time and he nearly succeeded at that endeavor. Soon, the pain was but a memory with the pleasure that came after it washing it away like a flood. Motonari moaned and gasped, arched and withered as Motochika fucked him against his own car, his powerful thrusts rocking it alongside Motonari as he did so.

“God, I’ve…missed this,” Motochika growled into his ear and Motonari could only gasped and claw at the hood of his car in response. He wouldn’t agree, he wouldn’t vocally affirm what Motochika probably already knew, that he missed it too.

Motochika’s lips attached themselves to the bite mark he had left and licked and sucked at it. Motonari would have to yell at him for it later; it would be difficult for him to hide it for work on Monday. For now though, he pushed that thought out of his mind and instead allowed pleasure to overwhelm him. His body felt hot, sweat made his clothes and hair cling to him, and he was reaching his limit.  
Every thrust was hitting his prostate now and Motonari couldn’t last, couldn’t take it anymore. With a loud cry he came on his car, his semen staining the frame as well as his skin and some of the bottom of his shirt, back arching against Motochika’s chest. A growl came from the taller man behind him and Motochika’s thrusts became even stronger if possible, harder, faster, without pace or rhythm. He came with a loud growl just a few thrusts later, his cock buried deep, so deep, inside of Motonari and his come filling him up.

Motonari was already slumped against his car, panting softly as he gazed half lidded at the other side of the garage. He felt Motochika collapse against his back, his breath breezing over his neck gently. Apart from their pants and the music from the radio, silence filled the garage, neither of them able to speak at that point in time. Minutes passed before Motochika pulled out from him, some of his semen seeping out and down the back of Motonari’s thighs. Grabbing a rag from the nearby table, Motochika cleaned him up as best he could before putting himself away and zipping and buttoning his pants.

“You know, you could have just cleaned up the stain yourself,” Motochika told him. Motonari groaned and shut his eyes for a brief second. Motochika always had to ruin his good mood. Pushing himself off of his car, Motonari grabbed the rag from him and cleaned his front before he frowned at the come on his car.

“That’s not the point. It shouldn’t have happened to begin with,” Motonari said. Unfolding and refolding the rag so that a cleaner side was showing, he wiped off the come from his car.

“How about a free oil change on your next visit to make up for it?” Motochika offered. Motonari turned to him, his face a neutral mask.

“Is that it?” he asked. Motochika arched an eyebrow.

“Well, I did just fuck you, so I think you’re getting plenty,” he said.

Motonari rolled his eyes and tossed the dirty rag at him. “Fine,” he muttered. 

With his car cleaned of his own seed, knowing that he would be washing it tomorrow to get rid of anything he hadn’t been able to wipe off, Motonari made to open the door before Motochika grabbed his upper arm. His lips were pressed against his ear and a shiver ran down Motonari’s spine as he spoke.

“I wouldn’t mind fucking you in the bed of my truck either,” he said softly. It was Motonari’s turn to quirk an eyebrow and a small, barely visible smirk crossed his face.

“We’ll see,” was all he said in reply, but they both knew that when he said that, it was almost always a ‘yes’. Only when it came to Motochika though.

Getting into his car, he left the garage and Motochika behind, feeling much lighter than he had before arriving that evening. Secretly, the thought of having sex with Motochika in his truck bed appealed to him, but that wasn’t something he would say out loud. He’d let Motochika figure it out.


End file.
